mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Jack Noir
Wait a second... Who's typing in the name? I don't recall any character with yellow fingers. Fruckert 13:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh. I'm colourblind, and thought they were green for a while there! The implications were staggering, and I'm sure you agree. Mawk 08:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) WV? Recently he said his CARAPACE. Who might we know who also has a CARAPACE? I smell plot thickening!--Lord Senax 01:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Who else? Only every single native Dersite in the Incipisphere. The Most Awesome Theory Evar Say, here's a theory for you folks. Since it would seem the Dark kingdom has versions of the Midnight Crew, might that possibly mean the Light Kingdom has versions of the Problem Sleuth, Pickle Inspector, and Ace Dick?--EI 20:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) That would be totally awesome! Where would MK go? (if he turns out to be in one of the palaces) QuigleyQ 20:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I must agree on the awesomeness. That would kick ass. On a side not...can we please separate the threads? It get's confusing. Fruckert 03:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Theme I put Jack noir as a theme song, but blue noir might work too. We might have to have a discussion. MrChemyCal 23:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Queen's "Death" I don't think Jack killed the queen, I think rather she maybe vanished or teleported away somehow, it would seem improbable that a semi-main character like here would just die. I don't see why not! She's a perfect character to die. She has been noted of her importance to the world, and yet she had not much importance to the plot. So the consequences of her death are exciting! Plus, the King has been killed too. Unless his head can survive on it's own... Ps. Don't forget to sign your posts using for tildes --> ~ Alienatedduck 16:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Wings Any ideas/speculations as to why Jack got wings from his prototyping while neither queen got them? 20:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Black Queen got wings, re-watch the "Jack: Ascend" animation. She has them through-out the whole animation.Koolkevk 00:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you're right. Must have missed that... 14:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Why is this image broken, is it just me? argh, well when i get it working it is a Jack Noir prototyped picture, that I did, but I'm not sure if it works. I'm not going to add it to the page. Loverdesang 05:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) (edit: It was just me >.>) Looks fine to me. Majutsukai 08:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well if anyone wants to put it on the page, they are more than welcome. Loverdesang 18:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sprites There's some extra sprites of Jack on this sheet. Anything on there we want to include? McAllisterFawkes 16:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Jack Black Hereby creating an official place where we can actually DISCUSS this whole Jack Black thing rather than just Edit -> Undo -> Redo -> Undo -> Redo -> etc. I don't see the physical resemblance, personally. If we want to include something about the name similarity, that'd be fine by me, but I don't really see a need for anything beyond that. -- Jumpjet2k 02:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree. The resemblance is unimportant, but the name is similar. If the article was changed to have that, I am sure everyone will be happy. SergeantQuagmire 18:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) It is similiar. And that is the only connection between the two of them. I doubt it had any influence over his naming at all. If anything it could be noted in a trivia section. Not at the top of the page.DukeLions 20:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) SPECULATION It is possible that Jack is in fact the "demon" attacking the Trolls' session, perhaps enticed to attack their session after encountering them in the Kid's session* and somehow gaining first guardian powers.** Jack most likely began attacking the trolls' session after fighting them in the kid's session. Whether or not this was in an attempt to kill the Trolls before this happened, or simply to take the opportunity of more genocide is unclear. *Karkat mentioned he was working on a plan for the kids and the Trolls to meet somehow, and Jade prototyping with Bec (even if he isn't dead), her magic cue-ball, or shenanigans involving the Green sun discovered by Rose are all possibilities. ::Now that's it's been established that Jack Noir is the demon from the rift, a few new questions are raised. Does Jack enter the Troll's session immediately after being prototyped, or is he sent there by the rift some time after. The chronology is not clear in this latest Flash. Things are especially muddled by John's first conversation with Karkat at the beginning of Act 5-2, where it seems that the scratch has not yet been invoked by the future kids. A second question is what the poolball code does. Yeah. I don't even know. AnatineTyrant 05:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::He leaves long after being prototyped, and the Scratch won't happen for a while. ~Octachor n 05:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Question Why does Jack want to destroy Skaia? I get that the Queen and King wanted to destroy Skaia because that's their 'thing', but since Jack usurped both of them, what's HIS motivation? 18.11.10 Moss. needless destruction? :We have no idea what his motivations are at this point. It's not needless destruction though. ~Octachor n 02:30, November 19, 2010 (UTC) PICTURE Tried adding a picture to the little menu thingy but now I messed it up. Can it be reverted? Karpinskijd 01:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it can; you just check the history and hit UNDO for the latest edit. No need to sweat it though, I've got it covered. Joseph Staleknight 02:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC)